


Secret Shared

by SonglordsBug



Series: two boys and a droid [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: For A Good Cause, Gen, and they pull the wool over everyone's eyes, double oh ben, the one where ben trusts poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: I mentioned in Just Two Boys that at some point Ben does tell his best friend Poe a little about what was going on in his head with the Dark Voice. But what would have happened if instead of telling Poe just a little, he’d told Poe everything? What would two, clever, passionate boys have pulled off to save the galaxy and everything they believed in?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: two boys and a droid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674883
Kudos: 6





	Secret Shared

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

What if Ben had told Poe all about the sinister voice in his head- the one telling him to hurt people, to break things, to go against everything he’s been taught to believe; the one telling him to doubt his family, convincing him he’s unwanted and unloved, pushing him to be like his grandfather, to believe in the dark side? What if he had bared his head and his heart to Poe- to his best friend, the boy who had been chasing him in and out of trouble for as long as he remembered, the boy who valued his smile and laughter and happiness over his own health and safety?

One or both of them would have had a vision after that revelation that would have shaped their actions for years. They would come to the conclusion that telling anyone else about it would cause disaster, and that if Ben tried to stay away from the Voice (they don’t know Snoke’s name yet) he would Fall, but that there was a chance that if he went willingly he would be able to hide his true intentions and stay Light.

The boys start working hard, if they’re going to pull this off there’s a lot they have to figure out. They’ve always been close, but working with the Force this much soon bonds them even closer and lets them figure out how to use Poe as an anchor for Ben, even when separated by multiple star systems. They find ways to hide things in the Force, to mask emotions and then people and then places, even things sometimes.

Finally the day comes when Snoke tells his would-be apprentice that it is time, that Ben Solo must perform his final sacrifice and become Kylo Ren. Poe shows up at the new Jedi temple with a large ship and the boys are ready to use everything they’ve figured out over the years.

They sleep suggest all of the jedi students, load them onto the ship and then arrange the temple to look like the students were all killed by lightsaber (don’t ask where Poe got bodies). They fuzz all of the jedi students memories, mask their force presences, and scatter them across the galaxy (the hardest one was Ben’s little cousin Rey).

Then Poe heads back to pilot school and Ben heads to Snoke to take on the mantle of Kylo Ren.


End file.
